Airwalker Vaike's Journal
THE TENTH My name is Vaike. I was born and raised in Oslodorf. A few days ago, the taxmen came to my home, and refusing to pay him, I accidentally sort of murdered him. Our leaders urprisingly didn't have me killed. Instead he had me lock up a pig that belonged to Bushido; the first Airwalker after the death of Koloktos. I do believe he's planning to send me to the Obsidian Spire, so tonight I'm going to run away. I plan to follow our town's river down to Jovice. Jovice was one of the prime towns that i would love to live there. Goodbye to my mother now. On my way there, I cam across an ancient ruin. I heard it belonged to the Gerudo's, the old leaders of this dirt. It stinks that it is owned by the UCR now. I wish I could give them their land back. '' ''Wow! I already for a job, and everything! I guess I won't be needing this anymore. I'll leave it at my home. I know I told myself not to write but... I have to. Today was good, I got 16 emeralds from trading with these people, and selling all the wheat I got from the farms, but I hear a lot of people complaining about the regime. It's time for the 10th Airwalker. People think this is a call for doomsday.. I believe it too actually. They say the emperor after Dante isn't the best and well... He is keeping the pay low at Jovice almost to 0 because of the possible doomsday. Tonight I'm going to blow up the flag to protest the regime. Then I'm going to make a new flag and a new country will be born!!.. In the name of the Gerudo's. I plan to take over all the land the Gerudos once owned. This is going to be quite a change. Three out of all four bombs detonated. I shot from Governor's Island, out in the bay. Time to rebuild the flag. NIGHT OF THE FLAG'S SHADOW. I broke the golden symbol in the flag. It's time for rebirth. To spark the revolution, I need support of the Jovicians so I made the new flag a lot like the old one. I now to wait for UCR to notice.. The Jovicians found me and they want me to lead their revolution as a general. I'm excited to begin! Let's pray for the best! I want to go to Oslodorf and Xi'an to get their support. They're the two cities that are on Gerudo soil so let's unite! I made it to Oslodorf to see my mother is dead... I'm going to rip that sign saying "Long Live the Regime" off the capital building and kill the ruler. It is time for liberation. I just bought Xián for 11 Emeralds. In return, I received a pickax that existed in the land since the days of Koloktos, when he first found the civilization. Unfortunately, the ruler here didn't allow the flag, but he did have to agree to join. I see why Xián is known as the ugliest city-state in Rybak. The country is now unified and now I return to Jovice to relax as the new Leader of Gerudo. In Gerudo text, it says that the beacon must be lit to reawaken the new regime of the civilization... This may just be an ancient cultural thing but maybe I should follow it! I'm going to the beacon now with ancient torches. My only question today is... Why hasn't the UCR reacted? I just unified three of its city states, and they haven't budged... I think it's time to travel around a bit. In order to try to be friends with the Emperor, I should help him with the construction of the Skyball Arena, the same one from the Legends of Skyloft. I also offered to help make the city look nicer. Now that it has been over 20 years since the death of Dante, everyone is worried about the Airwalker. The next Airwalker should've been announced four years ago, but he hasn't Some claim that Dante is alive. They say he spent a lot of time at Koloktos's Finale. Maybe I'll investigate a bit.. I'm climbing Koloktos's Finale and I see a house at the top.. Nope.. Dante is definitely dead.. But someone isn't. I read his book and learned he didn't kill the totalitarian emperor that killed Méphistò generations ago. He could still be alive! He was sent to the Obsidian Spire down south.. I wonder where he is. No news of him.. So I'm just going to continue doing the political works for Albatross. I built another bridge. I can only write about this here... I think I'm the Airwalker... It was only legend that the 10th Airwalker of Amòn's list would have the powers of Koloktos.. I imagined an Island near Jovice to be a deser, and during the rain, it wasn't raining there. It's... Snowing. It hasn't snowed since the days of Skyloft! Oh my god.. This is amazing.. I'm the Airwalker.. Today the most amazing thing happened. One of Méphistò's Predictions... I found a horse! I will use it to travel to Amòn. I'm in Albatross. These people are seeing horses for the very first time. I've decided to wait for the blackout at Vale. It will be a good idea, since the place is not heavily populated and is filled with lights. When I told them I was the airwalker, they have me Airwalker Felix's house. It's good for me because well, not a lot of people are allowed in, and it's not like he has any living family... Felix died generations ago. So I've been with my two horses today; Majoro and Prima. A new trend I want to catch on is to decipher whether or horse is a girl or a boy, should depend on the last letter. O = Boy. A = Girl. They had a son I named Sergio. Time are tough in the empire apparently. I'm dropping Majoro off at Jovice, and I'm going to see announce myself at Albatross. Then I have to travel to Lower Easton to learn about some tension in the east. I traveled to the center of the Skeen Kingdom, and I am beginning to draw out the land. Victor took out three major cities. The one I am in now was Ehtretnec that translates to "The Center." THE SECOND TOWN Victor took was known as Rewolf in reference to the flowers it once had. THE FIRST TOWN, CLOSEST TO RYBAK was known as Tsew which translates to West. While mapping the Kingdom, I found something interesting. The first town of the kingdom! It was founded by the first refugees of Albatross during the very beginning when everyone escaped the gate. The town is also named Sortable, which translates to Albatross! '' ''It is now my dream to unite the Skeens with Rybak to form a large two map scale empire.. '' ''Since Méphistò's introduction of Quartz a century ago, people in Easton have been begging for a Quartz tower to join their collection of towers. Today it'll happen. I found another Skeen town while mapping the kingdom. It's called Bohan. The same Bohan the Upper Eastons referred to at the border. We always though it was its own country but no! IT's just a town in the Kingdom of Skeen! Another town! This one is called Keasbey. The towns up north don't seem to have Skeen names, I wonder why that is.. I found another town that's weird.. it's built straight, in one line, diagonal to the map. It's called Sofia. I'm going around saying I'm a Rybaki Airwalker but nobody is acting mean to me... I though there were tensions here. A past Airwalker took out three of their major cities.. I really like it our here in the East.. It feels cozy in Skeen. I have to return to Albatross to talk to the new Emperor that was crowned yesterday. Maybe I can talk him into trying to make Skeen a part of Rybak. To get there, the Skeens of Sortabla gave me a horse named Krad. On my way to leave, I was stopped. The citizens of Sortabla had an amazing idea. They want me to build a giant arc, symbolizing a gateway to the Eastern Kingdom, to show the empire that they welcome them to be close friends despite the past. Hello future Airwalker. I am the leader of Sortabla, and also (more importantly) the King of Sikeykaka, or the Skeen Kingdom. Today, Vaike was shot with a flaming arrows while looking out a window at the new Gate he finished.This shot was the first fire of the rebellion that believes in an Anti-West society. Vaike has helped my small Kingdom flourist and heal wounds, and these rebels see him as the symbol of the connection with the west, so he was the target. His final words while dying were said to me. He said : "Someday you may lose this way, but till then, you must keep dreaming of winning." This rebellion must end quickly. I will hide his final belongings in the gate's 'S.' Vaike was an amazing and long living Airwalker. His contributions to the Eastern World will always be cherished. He never got to meet with the Emperor of the West, but even still, his efforts will be the reason we unite and be one large Empire. And so, I leave this book and begin this war. It will be a civil war. While running from the same rebel who had shot him, he screamed at me that I will lose my Kingdom because they're getting help from the Giocatory of a Southern Kingdom known as Lazio. Well, I believe I should start dreaming. Goodnight, Vaike.